Blindly Ambitious
by LovelyAlbatross
Summary: Hermione's research is partially at fault for events following the War. "Everyone glanced over her proudest moment: the discovery of the genetic code for inherited magical traits, and instead launched a verbal battle that took place on all levels of society. "


Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling.

**_Blindly Ambitious_**

The law was partially her fault. She hadn't know it at the time, put powerful men and women in the Ministry were planning the Marriage Law years before she published her research. The Government issued informative booklet even utilized some of the charts from her original publication. If she had known what would come, she never would have studied magical blood. But, after the prejudices of the Second Wizarding War and millennia of biased societal order, Hermione Granger started collecting data. Receiving a substantial research grant from the Ministry, she gathered DNA samples in four main categories: Muggle-borns, Half-bloods, Pure-bloods, and Squibs.

"_The Blood Battle"_ as the Daily Prophet referred to her research, shook the foundations of the wizarding world. Everyone glanced over her proudest moment: the discovery of the genetic code for magical traits in inherited mitochondrial DNA, and instead launched a verbal battle that took place on all levels of society. Magical blood was weakening; research concluded that mixed unions produced the healthiest magical children and least number of Squibs. Yet, even with these facts, the information was not well received. For who was at fault? And how could it be fixed?

For nearly a year, Hermione would not open a letter from an owl she didn't recognize. Anything that arrived from a nondescript bird was immediately levitated into the fire, which popped and cracked from hidden jinxes and enchantments. She was awarded a medal for her service to the community, the media hounded her for interviews, and occasionally, she was sent a death threat. In a rare interview after her publication turned the world upside down, she became famous for the following quote: _"Honestly, I have done the research and drawn a number of profound conclusions, but highlighting the issue of weakening magical blood does not mean I am at fault. This is a crisis which started on the individual level. Everyone in the wizarding world is responsible for our current state of affairs."_

With marriages historically focused on blood-relationships, the magical community had become stagnant. There was limited change in population, and the last 15 years had seen record numbers of Squib children. Slowly, the world was waking to the problem and reacting. Tabloids erupted with scandalous headlines, _"Purebloods Lord Orion and Lady Elizabeth: Second Cousins!" "Malfoy Heir Seeing Half-Blood!" _But, it was just the start. As society leaned toward acceptance of the crisis, a new question slipped from everyone's lips, "What do we do now?"

Three years after her initial publication and seven years after the end of the Second Wizarding War, a vote was put before the Wizengamot; to put it simply "Should the Ministry enact a temporary law for the sake of replenishing magical blood?" Her data and those of her fellow scientists were paraded into court without permission. High ranking individuals from the community spoke for or against the law. Protesters chanted outside the Ministry's Floo transportation network. Charts were drawn to indicate the future benefits. It was a media frenzy that caused everyone to hold their breath, and four months after the start of the great debate, the Wizengamot voted. Something had to be done, and the Ministry gained legal approval to create the Marriage Law. Multiple appeals were issued, but to little avail; this generation would make a great sacrifice for those to follow.

Nearly a year after the famous _"Wizengamot Vote Against Choice,"_ as it was referred to by Young Witch Weekly, the Ministry released the final draft of the Marriage Law, and spousal assignments were to be issued in the following months. Chaos reigned supreme: young couples from all branches of society eloped, overly enthusiastic witches cleaned out every bridal shop in England, and a record number of overseas visas were applied for before it was stated that change of location would not lead to exemption.

Five years after making her conclusions public, Hermione stood in the Legal Union Courtroom of the Ministry, hyper-focused on her soon-to-be husband's slightly crooked bow tie. With her research, she had signed away her right to choose her spouse, and now she was to get married in a 10 minute time frame assigned by her Government. She could not lift the muscles in her face enough to even create a ruse of happiness. As he placed a simple band on her limp hand, she could smell camp fires and burn salve. She was told by other witches that she was lucky, at least she knew her husband. And for that she was thankful, but she considered that she would currently be more thankful for a time turner. Internally furious at her younger, blindly ambitious, self, she pushed a gold ring on her husband's calloused hand, before the next terrified pair was called before the Justice of the Peace.


End file.
